A Hero to the Guardians
by MamaMing
Summary: Within peaceful clans, a son is born with a beautiful white pelt dusted with silver. His fate is sealed; it is up to him to prevent new turmoil in the clans. Long ago, when his fate was determined, two forbidden lovers sacrificed their lives to store the power of healing in the rivers and lakes and to prevent the rise of a dangerous group... But the pact's time has come to an end.
1. Prologue

**Allegiances**

 _(The other clans are to be added later as the story progresses.)_

Key-

(x) = Mate  
\- _x_ = Kits

{x} = Chimera part/power/ability/body part

m/f = Male/Female

* = Adopted

||x|| = Mentor

 **x** = Main characters  
 _ **x**_ = Main protagonist

 _Leader-_ **Proudstar- m {Anglerfish}**

 _Deputy-_ Whitewater- m (Cherrysong) - Snakepaw, Riverpaw {Lionfish}

 _Medicine Cat-_ Deersong-f {Antelope}

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice-_ **Streampaw-f {Beaver}**

 _Warriors-_

Strongfeather- m (Dovestep) - _Expecting_ {Polar Bear}

Greytalon- m {Eastern Marsh Herrier}

Beetlewhisker- f {Rhinoceros beetle}

Harefoot- m {Rabbit}

Elkvine- m (Yellowsong) - _Goldenpaw, Fawnpaw_ {Elk}

Yellowsong- f (Wolfgaze) - _Goldenpaw, Fawnpaw_ {Butterfly}

Redsky- m (Otternose) {Red panda}

 **Eveningflower- f (Deceased) - _Freezingpaw_ {Raven}**

Cherrysong- f (Whitewater) - _Adderpaw, Riverpaw_ {Tree frog}

 _Apprentices-_

 **Adderpaw- m {Snek} ||Redsky||**

Fawnpaw- f {Deer} ||Whitewater||

 **Riverpaw- m {Sea slug} ||Beetlewhisker||**

Goldenpaw- m {Butterfly} ||Greytalon||

 _ **Freezingpaw- m {Snowy Owl} ||Proudstar||**_

 _Queens-_

Dovestep- f (Strongfeather) - _Expecting_ {Dove}

Otternose- f (Redsky) - Daykit, Rosekit, Oceankit, Streampaw* {Otter}

 _Kits-_

Oceankit- m {Otter}

Rosekit- f {Red panda}

Daykit- f {Ferret}

 _Elders-_

Ivygaze- f (Deceased) - Proudstar, Redsky {Beta fish}

 **Ashenflame- m (Deceased) - Eveningflower {Peregrine Falcon}**

* * *

 **Map**

sta. sh/01r7yedintpz

* * *

 _ **Key words and concepts to remember!**_

 _HalfClan is made up of Chimeras- cats with different body parts likewise to other animals. MeadowClan has elemental powers like water and fire. UnderClan has abilities like teleportation and invisibility. ValleyClan has unnatural appendages like horns and bionic arms._

 _Erym and Amina are two cats that sacrificed their lives to ensure the safety of the clans, and were cross clan lovers. Amina was from HalfClan, and Erym was from UnderClan. Their sacrifice added healing properties to the rivers and lakes._

Tree of Ancients: A large tree that houses all of the dens for HalfClan.

Erym Lake: The lake that the cats gather at during a full moon. Two massive stone statues stand there, the empty vessels of Erym and Amina.

Amina Cavern: A series of complicated caverns behind the waterfall at Erym Lake. The medicine cats gather here under the half moon.

* * *

 **Prologue**

As the sun rose above the horizon, two tiny blue eyes fluttered open to the world. He'd been able to smell and hear for quite some time, and was accustomed to the cooing and cuddling of his mother and nursery-mates. He was an only child, the only kit in the litter, which was strange compared to the larger litters that other queens bore. His mother smelled sweet like honey, and had soft feathers that tickled his pelt when he snuggled up to her belly at night. When his soft, kitten-blue eyes opened for the first time, her soft green eyes were the first thing he saw, a beautiful emerald color against her dark pelt that shocked the kit. He squeaked and fell back, wildly struggling to get on his feet again, before a careful mouth, so familiar to him, lifted him off of the ground and back near his mother. His vision was still blurry, but he remembered the emerald color of his mother's eyes. Everything was so bright and beautiful, making his head spin, a white light fluttering and blinding him from the entrance.

"Careful now," The voice of a queen who was due to give birth soon murmured, "You don't want to hurt yourself." She then chuckled, followed by the flowery voice of his mother.

"Freezingkit, did I scare you?" She chuckled, licking down a tuft of fur on his forehead. He shivered, looking up at her in awe. The sight of her was new, but familiar, he had felt every crevice on her face and on her stomach and wings. They were chimeras: She a shining raven, him a beautifully marked snowy owl. That's what they believed, of course. To his knowledge, they didn't know who his father was, and neither did he. He shivered as his mother licked him, his eyes closing gently. He was already exhausted, and the gentle touch of his mother's tongue lulled him to sleep. Emerald eyes burned into his mind like soft green fires, blazing across his dreams as he slept, his breaths slow and gentle, causing his mother's fur to quiver gently in its breeze.

As night fell later that day, the moon crept along the sky in a gentle arch, slowly creeping to reach the top of the sky. The holy waters of the rivers and lake, which shimmered and glowed mysteriously with the light of the moon, came to life as night fell. Fireflies danced and crickets sang in a cheerful symphony, strange and glowing butterflies peeking at the display from a distance, soon to join. The mist around the base of the waterfall grew thicker in the magic of the dance, and the moon's touch seemed to bring life to the lifeless. Two statues shifted, a grinding of stone echoing softly into the night, as the seemingly lifeless became animated in the moon's bright and kind glow.

Two eyes of crystalline rock peered from the heavy mist that shrouded one of the large bodies of stone, vines and lichen growing in ancient spirals across the surface of the statue.

"The time is upon us," A deep voice boomed, the rocks shifting to peer at another, likewise to its own, slender and small.

"I reckon it is," Murmured a delicate, soft voice, contrary to the other. "The stars have spoken, my dearest. They speak of The Son already, and question me of his appearance." She murmured, her earthen gaze flicking to his, warmly. "'Snow must fall to rise,' they say," She said, a gentle chuckle washing over the lake.

"Ah, so they've already started a riddle, my love?" He said, smirking gently. "Mm. It's tasteless this time. The Stars are becoming bland, hm?" He said, earning a playful laugh, and her flank pressing against his.

"The sun will rise," She murmured to him lowly, a gentle, suddenly sullen voice. "Over a kingdom of desolation."

The two statues faded into the mist, the light in the shimmering crystal eyes dying out into a blank, wistful stare.

* * *

 **Want to roleplay it?**

Join our discord server!

 _discor d. gg/aNxZAQc_


	2. Rise of the Sun

Rich blue eyes fluttered open to the sun flickering through the dense trees above them, a gentle breath letting loose from a white maw dusted with grey. Six moons had passed since the white kit's birth, and he was, well, kind of oblivious to what was going to happen. He rolled out of his nest with an _oof_ , a playful light dancing in his eyes. Hopping to his paws, his wings folded flat to his back, he dashed expectantly out of the nursery.

"Freezingkit! Come on! Let's play before Proudstar comes out!" The voice of a bubbling mixed-point tabby cat with a cream pelt sang over the small commotion of the camp. Freezingkit blinked towards the cat, tipping his head slightly.

"Huh?" He asked, tipping his head, his bright blue eyes shaded from the light by the thick tree cover.

"We're gonna be apprentices today! Mama said so!" The bubbling cat responded, the wet, slimy parts of his body- being a sea-slug chimera- glistening in the sun.

"-Wait, Riverkit, really?" Freezingkit asked. His fur was a mess, tossing and turning like waves in a storm by the wind. He looked up the tall, winding tree where the apprentices, warriors, leader and deputy stayed, his fur fluffing up in embarrassment. "But I'm not ready!" He whined, and suddenly Riverkit charged towards him, tackling him playfully and nipping at the soft feathers on his wings.

"Silly bird! You've got a bird's brain up there, too!" He said, snickering, causing Freezingkit to wrinkle his nose in annoyance to his friend's comment- yet his rich blue orbs twinkled with a playful light.

"Is your brain as slow as a snail, you slug?" He retorted, batting his paws at his friend, in an attempt to push him off, before rolling on top of him, nipping at the fur on his chest- his slimy friend was a pretty fluffy cat.

"H-hey, bird brain, bird brain!" He chanted, and the two began to switch off, rolling around and wrestling with each-other on the leafy ground of the camp. Suddenly, causing Freezingkit to leap off of Riverpaw with a yelp of surprise, a booming, husky voice echoed through the clan. Atop a huge rock, among other ancient stones stood a black and white feline with muscular arms, and an enticing glowing orb atop his head. Freezingkit and Riverkit had always had games where they would attempt to sneak up to him and attack it, but the proud leader was evasive and they never got close. They weren't even sure if he even noticed him. Except for clan meetings, gatherings, patrols and occasional visits to the medicine cat den, Proudstar was always up in that tall tree of his- the highest branch. The den was supposedly beautiful and decorated with vines and other knick knacks that leaders before him had collected, but no kit had ever been up there. When he thought about it, Freezingkit's paws started to itch. The leader's loud voice woke him up from his thoughts, and he shook out his fur.

"Let all the creatures of HalfClan join me under the Vine Rock for a clan meeting!" He yowled out to the sky, his voice deep and almost frightening. Riverkit jumped to his paws, and before Freezingkit could dash over to the rock, a cat grabbed him by the scruff. He jumped, squeaking with surprise as a frantic tongue came down on his pelt, the scent of honey wafting over his nose.  
"M-mom!" He protested, whining and struggling, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Be still!" She warned, a small smile on her maw. "I refuse to have my handsome son go up there looking like fresh-kill."

"But Riverkit is!" He retorted, and Eveningflower hesitated, staying quiet and continuing to lick his fur slick against his back.

"That's because Cherrysong doesn't have much… Well, she doesn't really care that much." She replied after a while. Freezingkit stayed quiet, and quickly struggled free from her grip, slippery from having wrestled with his slimy friend. He dashed away to join his best friend below the ancient rock, both of their eyes twinkling with excitement. Not far off sat Adderkit, Riverkit's brother. Adderkit was kind of snobby and pretentious, in Freezingkit's mind, and neither Riverkit or Freezingkit liked him very much. However, he seemed to be Cherrysong's favorite out of the two, and Riverkit hated it. Suddenly, Proudstar's voice echoed throughout the camp again, bouncing off of the thick trees.

"On this fine day, Amina and Erym, our loyal Guardians, have provided the blessing for us to be able to name three fine kits as apprentices, and official members of our society. Freezingkit, Adderkit and Riverkit, step up to the Vine Rock and be bathed in the eyes of our ancestors." His voice was beautiful, rich and dark, and every word was completely captivating to every cat in the clearing. Even the elders and the sick peeked their heads out of their dens on the ground, eyes up at the large, muscular cat. Freezingkit hesitated, and suddenly when he looked back down, Riverkit had already pushed himself through the crowd. With a _mrrow_ of surprise, Freezingkit bolted after him, panting when he reached his side. From up close, the ancient Vine Rock was huge. Adderkit, as if it were rehearsed, hopped nimbly from one rock to the other, making it up to the top and before his noble clan leader. Freezingkit shivered at the thought of the cat's chilling snake-like eyes, which were cold and nearly narcissistic. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he passed Riverkit, who looked intimidated by the height of the rock. He hopped from one rock to the other, and when it came time to climb the final and largest step, his rear wiggled and he pounced, clambering on top of the ancient rock, standing before his leader. Reluctantly, Riverkit hopped gracelessly from one rock to another, and on the last step he tripped, slipping down the rock, squeaking in terror of falling, before the strong jaws met his scruff, lifting him beside the other two. "Freezingkit, Adderkit, and Riverkit." He started again. On closer inspection, the leader's eyes glowed softly, much like the orb on an antenna atop his head. They were warm with pride, and with love. He seemed extremely respectable, on closer inspection, Freezingkit decided. "You have reached the age of six moons, and each of you were born to mothers of our kind." He said, pausing, "It is time for each of you to take a spot in the Tree of Ancients that Amina once set her paws down onto. Each of you- Freezingkit, Adderkit and Riverkit, under the shining eyes of our ancestors, shall now be known as Freezingpaw, Adderpaw and Riverpaw. Freezingpaw, your mentor shall be myself, and I swear to our ancestors that I shall teach you everything I know. Adderpaw, your mentor shall be Redsky, and Riverpaw, your mentor shall be Beetlewhisker. I hope that each of you may teach your new apprentice everything that you know. Please join us on the Vine Rock." Whispers of excitement fluttered like little butterflies through the clan, and also those of surprise. For the most part, cats understood why Freezingpaw was chosen as his apprentice. His late friend, Icecall, was Freezingpaw's father, as claimed by Eveningflower after his death. Freezingpaw knew that his father was dead, but he didn't know the details, so he was surprised. When the two warriors stepped up before their apprentices, they smiled down at them, excitement in each of their eyes. When Proudstar looked down to Freezingpaw, he smiled, but his gaze was distant. He continued his speech, causing Freezingpaw's eyes to wander to the crowd. He felt so tall atop the boulder- he looked up at the tree and took in the sight of the branches and thick leaves that supported the clan- they formed into elegant dens for the cats to stay in. "My warriors, Redsky and Beetlewhisker, you have been warriors for some time now. Your training is still fresh in your minds, as it applies to your everyday lives. You have received excellent training from your previous mentors, and it is our ancestors' will that you shall do the same for them." He dipped his head, and Freezingpaw lifted his nose, as he had seen the current apprentices do when they got their mentors, and allowed Proudstar to touch noses with him, blushing with embarrassment when the crowd below them chanted their names, their voices hushing the sound of gentle purring from the new mentors.

"Wake up, ya dumb bird-brain!" It was the obnoxious sounding voice of Riverpaw that woke Freezingpaw from his slumber. "It's our first day of training- Proudstar asked me to get you!" Freezingpaw, in a hurry, leaped to his paws with a surprised mew.

"Dear StarClan- I can't believe I overslept!" He said, earning a snicker from his slimy friend.

"I can. Now come on!" He said, nosing him until he exited the den, turning around. Riverpaw shrugged. "You should go. Our mentors are taking us to hunt in separate places- Beetlewhisker said so. I'm waiting for him to come back from a patrol." Freezingpaw nodded, smiling at his friend before scampering off to find his mentor. Luckily, he was easy to find, drawing a white-socked paw over his head, before licking it and repeating the motion. His ears twitched at the sound of the approaching apprentice, and he looked up, smiling pleasantly.

"Good morning, Freezingpaw. I see you've had a nice rest." He said, flicking his tail, watching as the white cat blushed, using his paw to bat away a feather that was stuck to his forehead. Proudstar blinked warmly at the smaller tom, and nodded. "The first thing a cat does in his apprenticeship is learn how to hunt properly. Of course, a cat that doesn't have wings. I want to teach you how to properly use your wings to get your body off the ground, hoping that you aren't scared of heights." He smirked, his husky voice deepening slightly at the last part, as if mockingly. Freezingpaw pursed his lips, puffing out his chest.

"I'm not scared! Only Riverpaw is scared of heights here," He said, earning a mild chuckle from his mentor.

"Alright, then. Let's be off." When he turned, Freezingpaw rose his tail and bounded after him.

They arrived swiftly, and Freezingpaw's eyes scanned the forest around them. The training hollow was a small clearing just outside the camp, with leaves brushed aside in small levees around it, so short flowers and grasses were revealed to be growing on the floor. Rocks, much like the Vine Rock, surrounded the area with only a narrow passage to enter and exit. With nimble leaps, Proudstar found his way to the top of one of the tallest rocks, looking down to the outside.

"Up here, my apprentice," He stated, and Freezingpaw replied without hesitation, finding his way up to stand beside his mentor, gazing over the landscape. "From here, you can leap from branch to branch of these small trees," He continued, rather softly, "the goal is to be as silent as you can. HalfClan is known for being silent and nimble, and for attacking from the trees." He stated. Freezingpaw nodded, tipping his head curiously.

"Are all of these trees connected?" He asked his mentor, furrowing his brow as he watched the large black and white feline hop up onto a large branch. Without being asked, he followed, and his eyes found markings of claws across the branch as cats leaped throughout the trees, both ancient and new.

"Yes, Freezingpaw. For generations, these connected trees have provided protection and a mode of travel for our clan. It's a blessing that StarClan put them here, and we are forever grateful." At his response, Freezingpaw nodded inquisitively, his mind straining to focus on the branches. Suddenly, Proudstar leaped to the next one, looking back at his apprentice. "Follow me to the edge of the territory. There's a flat bit of land at the edge of the treeline for us to have you practice using your wings" Freezingpaw, nodded, and watched as Proudstar nimbly and silently leaped through the trees, following the ancient branches until he disappeared into the broad leaves. Freezingpaw hesitated, realizing that he was supposed to have followed, squeaked and frantically scrambled to catch up, gracelessly leaping from one branch to the next. He was panting when he finally caught up to the long-legged feline, earning a chuckle from his mentor.

"S-sorry, I zoned out." He said, blushing from embarrassment, looking down.

"Don't fret, little one." He replied with a gentle murmur, and the black and white tom sat down, perching on the branch. Freezingpaw looked at him, tipping his head a little bit, curiously.

"What do I do from here? How do I fly?" He asked, inquisitively.

"Think of a bird, little Freezingpaw. Flying is almost an instinct to those with wings. Here-" He said, nudging one of his wings with his nose. "Spread your wings as far as they can go. How you angle them will determine if you navigate up or down. Just close your eyes and relax for a minute- it will come naturally." Freezingpaw nodded.

"Got it." He said, his eyelids fluttering shut to hide his beautiful, rich sapphire-blue eyes. His wings extended to their lengths, and he could feel his heart beating quickly. He was nervous, anxious to impress. The leader of his clan chose him as his apprentice, and he _couldn't_ let him down. He imagined a bird, gently angling his body downward, wings angled to do so. The bird dropped off of the branch, carefully angling its wings upward, swooping naturally and beautifully into the sky. With effortless grace, he pushed himself off of the branch, and his heart was the loudest thing at the edge of the forest. His body wobbled in the air at first, he opened his eyes to see the ground quickly approaching, and he bit back a yelp of fright- he was going to crash and tumble violently to the ground. His eyes clamped shut, and he braced for impact. As if it were instinct, his wings snapped upward and he swooped, climbing altitudes quickly. His eyes opened in surprise, and when he looked up, he saw the sun. He rose, and he felt like the eyes of the world were on him, his shining white feathers extending outward, his body angling vertically. He eclipsed the sun, and in that moment, time seemed to stand still as Proudstar looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise and even a hint of awe. Even in adolescence, his wings were massive, and the sun glowed in a ring around them. His body seemed to take the place of the sun, and his fear gave way into a stunningly powerful confidence.


End file.
